Forgiveness
by Swindled-Ink
Summary: Shoichi arrives home to find Byakuran and they have a much needed discussion.


There was a white orchid laying innocently on his pillow. Its petals stood out against the darkness off his pillow, making it seem like they were glowing. His bag fell to the ground with a thump, slipping through numb fingers, and he dropped to his knees a moment later. Byakuran. He was _alive_! A choked sob came from the boy. Salty tears trailed relentlessly down his cheeks and turned into darkened spots on his carpet.

A shaking hand reached out reverently to touch the beautiful flower. The petals were soft and silky, all he could do was cradle the lone flower to his chest, rocking back and forth. His mother, used to the noise he made and uncaring of her oldest child, didn't come into the room when he let out a keening wail filled with happiness and grief. The conflicting feelings tore into his heart and shredded it to pieces, gouging holes into his defenceless chest.

He didn't know how long he stayed on the floor, crying inconsolably over the orchid, but the sky was darkening rapidly by the time he ran out of tears. Slowly brushing drying tears off his cheeks, he stood up unconcerned with the numbness of his legs and sat on his bed. He was still looking at the orchid, unable to tear his gaze away or release the flower from his grip; Doing so felt like he was rejecting his friend and tore at his heartstrings.

Later, much later, his mother came into the room and announced she was going to bed and that there was food in the fridge if he wanted some he had to make it himself. His friend never knew that his mother didn't care for him, or, maybe he did but never brought the topic up. There was no telling what his friend did and didn't know. A fond smile tugged at his lips as he reminisced about his much beloved friend. Who would have thought that he would have ended up with a person like him? Well, who would have thought that he would have a friend at all?

The boy stood up and wandered from his room to the kitchen and started to make a pot of tea. Systematically, he filled the kettle and turned the stove on before gathering the matching pot and cups that were decorated with sakura petals. He grabbed the tin of sencha leaves and carefully measured the required amount. He poured the boiling water into the pot and moved the tray of tea to the circular table that was in the living room. The boy sat down and placed the two teacups beside each other and served the tea once it was ready. He placed the second cup opposite of him and cradled the first with trembling hands. "Hello Byakuran," The boy murmured lowly, fondness and guilt heavy in his voice.

The man sitting opposite of him gave him a large grin as he took a sip from his cup. "It's nice to see you again." The boy made a sound of agreement. "Shoichi."

"Why are you here?"

"Why can't I be here? I'm your friend aren't I Sho-kun?" A light tone but a heavy question.

A broken laugh echoed through the room. "Friends? What kind of friend plans to murder his friend?"

"What sort of friend is one who tries to rule the world?" Curiosity. "If you had not done what you did, the entire world would have fallen to me and we would have been doomed." Serious. Regret.

"I betrayed you."

Laugh. "It's not betrayal if I already knew."

"You know a lot." Relief. Guilt.

"Do I?" Thoughtfully. "I think I know too much."

A snort. "Why are you being so serious?"

"You don't want me to be?"

"It's just odd. I don't mind." Truth.

A hand grasps the others. "Will you forgive me?"

"It's supposed to be the other way around idiot." Watery sob.

Still. "No. Never Shoichi. What I made you do is unforgiveable and, I seek your forgiveness."

Taken aback. "But it's my fault this happened in the first place."

"It was an accident." Firm, unrelenting. "It's my fault for using the situation like I did."

"If I forgive you, will you forgive me?" Tremulous.

A warm smile. "There's nothing to forgive Sho-kun."

Shoichi lunged at Byakuran and wrapped his arms around him, grounding himself in this reality and time. "Don't leave me!"

Byakuran wrapped his arms around the shaking Sun and returned the hug. "Never."

I know my way of spelling Shoichi might be weird. I am working on the next chapter for Skull and decided to treat myself with this little baby. I know that Shoichi's mother is not uncaring towards him but I decided to make her this way. I might write a fic on why she is like this... Please leave a comment~


End file.
